


Freckles

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet, Freckles, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Prompt Fic, Saionji Hiyoko is Bad at Feelings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mahiru’s freckles make her self-conscious. In her own way, Hiyoko tries to reassure her that they’re actually really cute.[Kiss 21: On a place of insecurity]





	Freckles

Mahiru stares at her reflection, frowning. Her ginger freckles stand out against her skin, and she grimaces.

“What’s that face for?” Hiyoko says, her reflection appearing out of nowhere and her hands landing on Mahiru’s hips.

She jumps, turning around to look down at her short girlfriend. “Oh, nothing.”

“Yeah, of course. You looked miserable as shit. What’s the matter with you?”

Mahiru sighs, her hand going up to her face. Her fingertips graze her cheeks and nose, and she sighs. Hiyoko tilts her head, frowning, and steps closer.

After a couple of seconds, Hiyoko’s eyes light up, and she says, “Oh, I get it. Are you pissed off with your freckles?”

Can Hiyoko read minds, or does Mahiru just show her emotions too easily?

Still, it’s pointless to lie. Mahiru is the only person on this island Hiyoko is kind too, but even Mahiru can get snapped at if Hiyoko thinks she’s being stupid. She looks at the floor, expecting Hiyoko to call her a fucking idiot for worrying about something like that.

But the insult doesn’t come.

“Mahiru, why do you hate your freckles?” Hiyoko asks, her voice as soft as she can get it (which means it still sounds rude and a bit bitchy, but that’s just how Hiyoko sounds by default).

She shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. They… they just make me feel… insecure.”

“Why? I think they’re cute.”

Her stomach twists, and Mahiru meets Hiyoko’s eyes. Her girlfriend stares back, her cheeks a faint pink and her smile awkward.

“Really?”

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Hiyoko says. “They’re cute. Here…”

As Mahiru stares, Hiyoko reaches up on tiptoe and puts her hands on Mahiru’s shoulders. And… and she leans close and presses kisses to her nose and both her cheeks, before giving her a hard kiss on the lips.

Hiyoko drops back down, grinning when Mahiru goes red.

“Hiyoko… thank you,” Mahiru says, and she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
